E1M5: Phobos Lab (Doom)
E1M5: Phobos Lab - пятая карта эпизода Knee-Deep in the Dead в оригинальном Doom. Она была спроектирована Джоном Ромеро и использует музыку "Suspense". Ориентировочное время прохождения - 2:45. Прохождение : Буквы написанные курсивом, показывают точки отмеченные на карте. Номер Сектора написанный жирным шрифтом - это Секреты засчитываемые на экране конца уровня. Основы Перебегите через отходы и поверните направо в просторный коридор. Проходите его до конца. Вы окажетесь на балконе (A) с видом на бассейн с отходами. В тот момент, когда вы попадёте на балкон, вы увидите как из бассейна начнёт подниматься плита (B), ''дающая возможность прохода из одного конца соседнего зала в другой. Уходите с балкона и идите по коридору в направлении начала уровня, до лестницы, которая будет справа от вас ''©. Поднимайтесь по лестнице и выходите из комнаты, вы попадёте в просторный зал с бассейном из радиоактивных отходов, который вы видели с балкона и прямо перед вами будет поднявшаяся плита, по которой вы сможете пройти этот зал до конца, в тёмный проход где в конце вас будет ждать жёлтый ключ (D). Возвращайтесь назад по плите, спускайтесь с лестницы и справа от вас будет ещё одна дверь (E). Это последняя дверь в начальном коридоре, в которой вы ещё не были. Заходите в неё. Вы окажетесь во внутреннем дворике, большую часть которого занимает озеро радиоактивных отходов, а слева от вас будет дверь, открывающаяся жёлтым ключом. Заходите в дверь, спускайтесь по лифту и идите вниз по одной из серых лестниц (F). Это круговой зал, поэтому не имеет значения, будете ли вы спускаться по левой лестнице или по правой. Вы в любом случае дойдёте до нужной точки с радиоактивным бассейном и в любом случае попадёте в одну из двух идентичных ловушек (H), (G). В каждой из ловушек будет по четыре импа на сложности (I'm too young to die и Hey, not too rough), или восемь сержантов, четыре импа, два спектра (Hurt me plenty). А на сложностях (Ultra-Violence и Nightmare!) вас будут ждать восемь сержантов, четыре импа и четыре спектра. В итоге, дойдя до противоположного конца кругового зала, вы окажетесь в месте с небольшим бассейном с отходами, в котором стоят две высокие колоны. Пробегите через отходы между колонами на небольшую бетонную плиту и нажмите выключатель (I), он откроет дверь во внутреннем дворике, через жёлтую дверь которого вы попали сюда. Как только вы встанете на эту плиту, чтобы активировать выключатель, колоны опустятся и на вас с них опустятся монстры. Это будут два troopers (ITYTD and HNTR), плюс два импа (HMP), а на сложностях (UV and NM) к ним добавятся два сержанта. Возвращайтесь через жёлтую дверь и бегите через радиоактивные отходы, в дверь, открытую вами дверь (J). Поднимайтесь по лестнице, поворачивайте налево, и идите в проход, ведущий в компьютерный зал (K). Активируйте выключатель в дальнем правом углу зала, стена с этим выключателем поднимется и откроет проход в неосвещённый коридор. Пройдите по нему и попадёте в серую комнату с синим ключом (L). Берите ключ и спускайтесь по лестнице на север. Внизу вы увидите синюю дверь (M). Открывайте её и окажетесь в помещении с мигающим светом. На северном конце этого помещения находится комната выхода с уровня (N). Заходите в неё и нажимайте выключатель. Важные дополнения В месте где вы берёте жёлтый ключ, есть большое окно, через которых можно расстрелять много монстров в соседней комнате, что довольно удобно (особенно это касается импов - вы можете их расстрелять беззащитными, вместо того чтобы потом принимать бой на равных). Комната которую вы видите через окно - это комната перед компьютерным залом. Вы попадёте в неё из открытого пространства с радиационными отходами посередине, после того как нажмёте выключатель в круговом зале. В круглом зале, в который вы попадаете через жёлтую дверь, после того как вы опустите две зелёные колоны в радиоактивные отходы, вы можете встать на них и они начнут подниматься. Это даст вам возможность запрыгнуть на две платформы, расположенных по углам. На одной находится синяя броня (O), на другой коробка с патронами (P). (Если вы слишком повремените с покиданием колон, то ничего плохого не случится. Вы попадёте в полость потолка, но перед вами будет кнопка, нажав на которую колоны вновь опустятся) Выключатель возле синего ключа открывает невидимую дверь в комнатке снизу, которая позволит проходить к синей двери прямо из открытого пространства с радиоактивными отходами. Если вы захотите по-быстрому пробежаться с начала уровня до конца, то эта дверь сократит вам путь, избавив от компьютерного зала и коридоров (не считается секретом). В центре комнаты с мигающим светом в конце уровня, есть стена в форме horseshoe. Самый северный участок этой стены (Q) - секретная дверь... которая просто поможет вам пройти сквозь подкову (не является засчитываемым секретом). Секреты # Недалеко от начала уровня есть небольшая лестница, поднявшись на которую вы окажетесь в комнате с длинным окном и двумя бочками в углу. За бочками скрывается дверь ®, распознать которую можно по зеленоватому оттенку текстуры. За дверью вы найдёте дробовик. (сектор 69) # Забрав жёлтый ключ, возвращайтесь в комнату с озером радиоактивных отходов и прыгайте прямо в него и бегите в противоположный конец озера. Там, в юговосточном углу есть секретная дверь (sector 95) её видно по коричневой текстуре стены. Открывайте дверь и проходите внутрь. Там вас ждут ракетница (S) и голубая броня. Выходите из комнаты через юго-западный коридор. # Когда вы пройдёте в дверь, открывающуюся жёлтым ключом, вы попадёте на лифт, а по обе стороны от вас будут импы на высоких колонах (T, U). На самом деле эти колоны - тоже лифты, вас интересует тот, который находится справа от входа (северное направление). Подходите к лифту и нажимайте на нём, он опустится. Поднимайтесь и открывайте восточную стену, вы попадёте в закуток, где можно взять патроны от дробовика (sector 49). Дальняя стена этого закутка тоже открывается, за ней будет комната с артефактом невидимости, двумя аптечками, и телепорт в форме пентаграммы (V) который перекинет вас в начало уровня (так что не надо на него наступать). Восточная стена этой комнаты, также содержит в себе скрытую дверь, которая выведет вас в локацию из которой вы пришли через жёлтую дверь. Ещё один участок стены мог бы привести вас в самый конец уровня. Но он открывается синим ключом. (мы откроем его с другой стороны в секрете #9). # В той же комнате в которую вы попадаете через жёлтую дверь, на противоположной стороне есть бассейн с радиоактивными отходами и двумя колонами. А напротив этого бассейна есть алькова с аптечкой. Стена за аптечкой открывается (W), за ней вы получите костюм радиационной защиты. (sector 7) # Левая стена комнатушки в которую вы попадаете из секрета #4 тоже открывается (X) и ведёт вас в комнату с пулемётом. (sector 5) # Дальняя стена комнатушки с прошлым секретом тоже открывается! Вы попадёте во дворик #5 (Y) в котором будут лежать аптечки и сфера души. (sector 2) # В компьютерном зале есть секретная дверь к западу от выключателя в углу (между выключателем и дверью есть выступающий блок). Проходите в дверь и сможете взять карту (Z), рюкзак, и пулемёт. (sector 99) # В тёмной комнате, в которую вы попадаете через синюю дверь, слева от входа есть углубление, позволяющее зайти вам в проход (AA), где лежат аптечки и прибор ночного видения. (sector 110) # Самая западная стена тёмной комнаты содержит участок, который можно открыть (BB). Вы попадёте в комнату с телепортом из секрета #3. Несмотря на то, что ничего нового здесь не будет, вам нужно попасть сюда через эту дверь (или наоборот, выйти через неё в тёмную комнату), чтобы секрет засчитался. (sector 58) Видео Файл:Doom (1993) - E1M5 Phobos Lab 4K 60FPS Скриншоты Image:E1M5 start.png|Начало уровня Image:E1M5 rising walkway.png|Поднимающаяся плита, дающая доступ к жёлтому ключу Image:E1M5 yellow key.png|Жёлтый ключ и большое окно Image:E1M5 stair trap.png|Серая лестница Image:E1M5 two column switch.png|Бассейн с отходами и переключатель Image:E1M5 computer room stairs.png|Проход в компьютерный зал Image:E1M5 tan passage.png|Тёмнокоричневый коридор Image:E1M5 blue key.png|Комната с синим ключом Image:E1M5 omega room.png|Перед выходом с уровня Image:E1M5 rocket launcher.png|Комната с ракетницей (секрет #2) Image:E1M5 star.png|Телепорт в форме пентаграммы (секрет #3) Image:E1M5 courtyard.png|Внутренний дворик (секрет #6) Image:E1M5 chaingun secret.png|Пулемёт спрятанный в компьютерном зале (секрет #7) E1M5_Brick_01.jpg|Начало уровня в версии для Playstation E1M5_Brick_03.jpg|В консольных версиях уровень похож на замок, а не лабораторию (Playstation) Ремейк Для рекламы Quake, id создали переделанную версию Phobos Lab используя движок Quake. Переделанный уровень официально не выходил, но id выпустила скриншоты на которых изображён уровень, чтобы продемонстрировать уровень превосходства движка Quake по сравнению с технологиями, использующимися в Doom."The Quake Engine Qualified", Maximum: The Video Game Magazine, issue 1, October 1995, page 135 Занимательные факты * В открывающей заставке одной из серий мультсериала "Грифины" показан отрывок геймплея этого уровня, со Стюи на трёхколёсном велосипеде, закрывающим полосу интерфейса. Это интро пародирует начальную заставку сериала Полицейский отряд. * Это первый уровень, геймплей которого показывается в демо ротации The Ultimate Doom. * Телепорта в форме пентаграммы не было в Doom 1.0. Это первое появление используемого телепорта в Doom. * В некоторых портах дума, таких как версия для PlayStation, текстуры стен были заменены, благодаря чему уровень стал напоминать скорее замок, нежели лабораторию. Для этого использовались некоторые текстуры Doom 2 и "Registered Doom". * На сложностях Ultra-Violence и Nightmare!, на этой карте такое же число врагов, как и на E1M3: Toxin Refinery - 131. Источники Ссылки на внешние ресурсы * E1M5 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom levels by Ian Albert * E1M5 Video Walkthrough with John Romero